Such a connector block has a quick-connect coupling by means of which, for example when a roll is to be changed, it is possible to make the fastest possible connection of the bearing to an oil supply. The connector block further has a hydraulic hose that serves to feed the hydraulic fluid to the bearing sleeve. The bearing sleeve is movable in the mount so that the hydraulic hose can compensate for the movement between the bearing sleeve and the stationary connector block. The hose is thus exposed at the bearing mount.
As a result there is the danger of damage to the hoses on the one side by friction against the bearing mount and above all by unintentional damage taking place in the mill during roll change, all leading to rupture of the hoses.